hermanos y mejores amigos
by angela marie fenton
Summary: danny descubre que tiene unaq hermana gemela y ahora el destino le trera muchas problemas mas
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1 dudas**

dudas eran lo que invadian la cabeza de danny pues su vida tomo un gran giro todo su vida ahora estba revulta pus no hce dias es su cumpleaños 17 se entero de algo cambio todo volvamos dias atras justamente en cumpleaños de danny

dias antes

era el cumple de danny cumplia 17 años y su vida er prefecta tania una hermosa novia ala que amaba y un gran amigo y familia que lo amabe to era perfec pero mitras danny regresa de su rutina de horoe entro a casa y escho a sus pdres hablar

madie: jack debesmos decrle

jack :no

madiie jack danny bede saberlo

jack no no le diremos

madie : jack

jack bien le diremos pero no se como lo tomaara

ense mento danny interrumpio

danny:decirme que

madie :danny nos escuhastes verdad

danny si que pasa

jack danny ya tines edad para saberlo

danny que pasa

ambos slo se vieron y dicerion decile

maddie danny tines una hermana gemela

dannny que

madie : si danny tines una hermana gamela

jack danny perdonanos por no decirte

danny solo se fue habia mil dudas en su cabez sobre lo que acaba de descubir fue al parue al relajrse empezo a llorar

mintras

jack pobre danny y aun no sebe que nos la robaron cuando nacio

madie si un no la encotramos mi niña ya tenie 17 años 17 años que no pude abrazarla*llorando*

jack abrazo a madie las cosas habian tomado un gran giro para la familia fenton hbia miles de dudas mas en danny quein sera ella que paso esa y mas dudasatormentaban a danny

continuara

no es muy bueno pero aki esta moi primer cap diran por que una hermana gemela puesw si si pongo que novia ya no vivo jaja


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 la alumna nueva es mitad fantasma

había pasado una semana des que danny se entero de su hermana gemela perdida su cabeza esta revuelta mitras pensaba llego al escuela y se sentó en su asiento todos había llegado sam no había ido ya que se había ido de viaje

tucker: hola danny como siges

danny un poco mal ya sabes por que

tucker sobre tu hermana

danny si

tucker tranquilo

en ese momento entro lancer

lancer . buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna puedes pasar en ese momento aprecio un hermosa chica muy parecida a danny tenía el cabello negro y largo de la misma forma que danny solo que tenia un mecho morado sus ojos eran azules y un poco de cabello cubria uno de sus ojos tenia puesto una playera de manga un poco larga era sojas con rayas blancas y en la esquena de la playera tenía una figura de 3 globos y short corto azul fuerte tenia unos tenis que rosas con agujetas azules y pulsera azules en cada mano

angela mucho gusto me llamo angela diaz

todos mucho gusto angela

lacer pudes sentarte alado de Daniel

después de horas de clases llego la salida todos estaban felices mitras danny regresaba volando se topo con una linda chica lo raro que se la hacia parecida unos dias mas tarde mientras dannny camina vio a angela trasformase

danny eres mitad fantasma

angela si al }gun problema

danny no

angela bien tengo que irme

angela se un cas al vieja pues viva ahi sola

angela todos creen que pueden mandarme los adultos son unos idiotas *decía mitras lanzaba un rayo ala pared* bueno en pocos días se acerca la fiesta de Halloween y me gustaría de nuevo usar mi poder de pesadillas jaj seria genial torturar su mentes

angela luna llena será mejor irme a dormir

angela se recostó mientras tanto danny estaba algo con fundido creía que el aparte de daniela y vlad era n mitad fantasma ahora había alguien mas pero como obtuvo sus poderes y que pasa con ella por que sentía que la conocía desde antes

contunura


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 un oscuro y doloroso pasado

la noche ermuy tranuila pero al aterradora en csa de angelña se notba mucho

que dia -decia angela mientras lanzaba un cuchillo al techo y lo atraa con un solo dedo  
segia haciendo lo asta lanzar el cuhillo al pared  
nunca fui feliz ademas nadien me quiere todos el mundo es un infierno y yo ahre que cada persona que me lastime page con sangre como lo hize con mis padres -decia mitras lanzaba otro cuchillo

flashback  
wisconsiin en una casa un poco vija y chica vinan una famila algo pobre pero muy mala ellos tenia una hija pequeña muy linda y tierna y amadora de los fantasmas su nombre angela marie alison perez tewni 3 años y dormi en el jardin ya que no hbia ganado nda al venmder dulces su padre elias la golpeo asta cansarse ella tenia un lindo cachorro llamado cujo

-buenas noches cujo -deci la peuqeña

mientras

angela y su fiel amigo cujo dormian el padre de angla agarro al chorro y se los dio un unos hombre cundo desperto no estba su perrito cundo le pregunto asu padre la golpeo y le dijo que lo vendio años mas tarde cundo angela cumplio 10 años su padres la vendieron alos hambres de blanco que experimentaron con ella con ecto plasma y sangre de demonio despues de tantas pruebas logran que la chica tubier poderes fantasma pero no solo es ya en la noche angela mato a todo los del laboratorio y luego asus padres sus ojo lo tenia como una loca asesina su ropa y manos llenas de sangre

les gusto mami y papi espero que les guste su castigo -decia angela

fin del flashback

angela se recosto al dia sigiente angela estba en el descansado leyendo la profecia de las hermanas nadioen se le acercba pues la bien como fenomeno sam vio los que pasaba

me da lastima angela no es justo que nadien se le acerque -decia sam

lo se oye que tal se la invitas a que ete con nosotros -decia danny

esta bien comportese-deci sam llendose

por que nos hbla como si fueras nose desobediente -decia tucker

nose -decia danny

sam se acarco a angela

hola-decia sam muy amable

hola-deci deaci angela algo secante

quires sentarte con nosotros no nos gsuta verte sola -decia sam

esta bien grasias - deci angela algo alegre ambas se fueron con danny y tucker pra almorzar

continuara


End file.
